Thanksgiving Weekend to Remember
by MysteriousSVU
Summary: The whole squad gets together for thanksgiving weekend, what can go wrong? Featuring mild romances between Rush and Valens and Vera and Miller. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary- The Cold Case unit gets together for thanksgiving weekend, what can go wrong? Will Scotty break up Lilly's relationship with Saccardo in order to have her heart? Will Kat and Vera finally admit that they have feelings for each other. Most importantly can the squad survive, thanksgiving together or not?

* * *

Everyone was surprised when Stillman had announced that he wanted everyone in his squad over for thanksgiving. No one had any idea that it was by the Jersey Shore, that wasn't the worst. In addition, he asked Lilly to host the thanksgiving dinner. She groaned but yet it couldn't hurt to spend a holiday with her squad, could it?

Though she got the easiest job, everyone else had to bring something. Upon arriving at the house, Lilly went inside to see just how dark it was; before Stillman popped his head out," Sorry to spook you Lil, I haven't been here for awhile now."

"This is your house?" she asked.

Stillman chuckled a bit," I own it, used to come out here often. I now never get the chance. Oh I picked up the turkey, so everything's waiting in the kitchen."

Upon walking into the kitchen, Lilly could see that there was indeed enough space to cook, "Just one problem boss, I don't know how to cook."

He nodded, before taking out everything. She laughed softly, while shaking her head, "Never saw you cook before."

As Stillman was showing her how to make the stuffing, a camera clicked on, while watching both Lilly and John cooking together. When Lilly looked up, she saw Scotty standing there with a camera, "Turn the damn thing off Scotty!"

However Scotty didn't," Detective Lilly Rush is getting her first cooking lesson on Thanksgiving Day," zooming up to her face," That don't look that appetizing to me Lil."

"Turn it off; before I shove this in your face, "she teased.

Once that the camera was off, Scotty chuckled in amusement, "You sure that's the best thing for Lil to be doing?"

"Everyone has to teach sometime Scotty, why don't you join us," but before Scotty could say anything, Lilly took a hold of his hand. Actually it wasn't that bad, besides he could use a few pointers here and there regarding how to cook. His mother had been pressuring him for years, on wanting him to learn.

After the stuffing was made, John wanted to do this part himself; leaving both Lilly and Scotty amused. Clicking on the camera, Scotty slowly taped him," 11am, Lt. John Stillman is dressing the turkey," turning to see Lilly kissing Saccardo, " While Detective Lilly Rush is busying making love to a cheap Narcotics cop."

Saccardo looked up," A cheap Cop, I think that relates to you," looking now straight into Lilly's eyes, " This is the most Gorgeous cop in all of Philly, but has a jack-ass for a partner."

Turning off the camera, the two shook hands, "Don't tell me that you're joining homicide."

"I wouldn't be able to get any work done, Rush would be distracting me."

"She's got a habit of that," Scotty said, looking over at his beautiful partner, "Got those blue eyes to boot."

Lilly now shot him a look before seeing Vera, Jefferies and Kat standing there. Right away, John came out and handed the two men some beers, while the girls went into the kitchen. Kat couldn't believe that their boss has this home by the water," Nice place."

"Yeah tell me about it, boss already put the turkey in. I made something I don't how edible it is," showing her a dish with sweet potatoes' with Marshmallows on top."

Kat was pretty impressed, "Not bad Lil, my mom makes something similar."

Putting the dish inside of the fridge, Lilly then proceeded to take out the milk, while noticing that there wasn't any peelers around, coming out of the kitchen; the men were already seated in front of the tube. "Any of you guys know where the peelers are?"

Vera grunted, while Eddie now got up. He then went into the kitchen and pulled out a peeler," I forgot your boss asked me to bring one."

"Liar," Lilly said, "You stole it from my house, last week."

"You want to arrest me detective?"

Kat now shoved him away, "Get out Saccardo, we've got work to do."

Once he was gone, Kat then closed the door," How the hell do you even put up with him, he's so annoying?"

Nonethless Lilly continued to peeling the potatoes, as Kat turned on the radio. It had turned out that the two actually had similar music tastes, "Now we're talking."

" Better than hearing them outside arguing, seriously I am going to kill Vera one day," Kat said," I don't know how you put up with Scotty for seven years. The man clearly has some serious issues."

Putting down the peeler, Lilly turned," Scotty's not so bad, he's annoying at times; arrogant and sometimes a big pain the ass; but he did save my life. I can't hate him for that, he always watches my back."

Kat rolled her eyes, "So why date that jack-ass out there?"

"He's not a jack-ass Kat, Eddie has another side to him," seeing how already sickened Kat was," He's also incredible in bed."

Kat just about wanted to throw up," That's even worse that the time you discovered Vera shaving inside the women's bathroom," but as the two continued talking about the men in their squad, John walked in as his eyebrow went up, upon hearing the rock music blasting, " You two talking or cooking?"

Lilly laughed softly, "Is Vera about to lose yet another bet today?"  
" I have no idea, I'm staying out of it?" seeing that his two best detectives already read clearly into this thoughts," Alright I bet him 20, you might want to start to boil them Lil; once that you washed them over. Vera could probably devour the whole bowl."

After John had left, Scotty now entered the kitchen; as he opened the fridge; but was clearly checking Lilly out. He knew that was with someone, yet was determined to break up this relationship for good. Though she'd probably kill him, for doing that," Hey Lil, we have any beer left?"

" I wasn't the one who brought the beer," noticing that Scotty was clearly checking her out," If you stopped checking out my ass, you'd see that it was right in front of your face."

Now utterly embarrassed, Scotty grabbed the beers and left; leaving Kat grinned at Lilly whom ignored her. While now taking a phone call from ADA Bell, Lilly then started boiling the potatoes while searching for several cans of gravy.

Knowing that Vera had a hearty appetite, she used practically all the cans up. In the meantime, Scotty came in for another bottle of beer," It smells good in here, so you're an expert cook now?"

"Not really, Saccardo's going to make the rest. This is more his thing," as Scotty now helped her open several of the cans, "Where's Miller?"

"Still on the phone with Bell, seems like he really is into her, "seeing Kat storming back into the kitchen "Or not, he just broke up with me."

Scotty smiled, "So what now your free?" seeing Kat glaring at him, "You better stop now."  
" Just kidding with you Miller," he said following her out.

Lilly groaned, knowing that this would be one very long thanksgiving weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Once that everything was coming down to being down, Lilly was busying bringing the dishes into the dining area, while Stillman was cutting the turkey. Upon seeing this, she knew that this was the perfect turkey," It looks good," as she reached in and pulled out a tiny bit of meat, before reacting from the heat burning her fingers.

" Don't be too quick to eat," whispered Eddie, " C'mon lets sit down."

As Stillman then brought the turkey in, everyone looked amazed and complimented him, as he now continued standing," The reason why we are all here is to remind everyone that we are still a squad, not even Doherty can pull apart."

" Except for Saccardo here," teased Scotty and was ignored.

Once everyone began passing food across the table, Vera immedialetly caught Scotty taking a turkey leg," That was my piece."

Scotty shot him a look, " I don't see your name anywhere on it, you want it, you can have it."

" It looked better on the plate," grumbled Vera as he settled for a wing and some meat. Even Kat was too busy eating before noticing a certain pair of eyes were on her food," Oh not you don't Vera, don't even start to ask me!"

Lilly smiled while also eating, she probably was the most quietest at the table. Although there was a ton of conversations going on at once, Jefferies looked up to see that a certain blonde wasn't adding to the conversation as usual, " You stuffing your mouth Lil?"

She then realized that everyone else was looking at her," What I'm hungry?" Everyone just laughed, even as Vera had managed to let out a loud burp, which was conviently next to Kat. She turned giving him one of her cold stares, "Ugh,what the hell was that kind of burp?"

" Turkey mixed with gravy, " he said proudly, before the two fought over the biscuits, just as Jefferies grabbed one," Thanks, you two sound like you are a married couple, with all that bickering."

Both Kat and Vera each exhanged glances, before Scotty spoke, "So you ever take Lil out on a real date, Saccardo?"

" What kind of question is that Valens?", Eddie said while wrapping his arms around Lilly, " Not like you who only dates so he and can laid."

Scotty shook his head," I never actually seen Lil leaving early, you could try taking her out and no being so cheap."

" What the hell do you know about anything Scotty," Kat said," You are the cheapest person I know besides Vera here."

Throughout all of this, Lilly continued eating without stopping; while Kat and Scotty continued their banters. Until he had enough," Alright, I've always had a thing for Lil!", which then completely quieted the table. Lilly glanced up from knawing on the turkey bone, as Vera then spoke," I thought that he was going to pass me the gravy."

Kat took the bowl before slopping the whole thing onto his entire plate, "You happy Vera, or would you like more," as Lilly now spoke," I'd like some."

" Sorry Lil, Vera is on heck of a pain the ass," her eyes darting right at him. Lilly looked over at Eddie, "What, you have something to add to this insane conversation, seeing the look in his eyes. Oh please give me a freaking break!"

Eddie chuckled at her," Keep eating Lil, I heard that Valens likes watching you."

" Shut it Saccardo," she scowled,before looking at her partner," Look in your own plate Valens!"

Just then the lights went out, as the fight ensued between Vera and Kat. Between that and the fact that Scotty was trying to break up her relationship with Saccardo, Lilly was about to lose it big time. Grabbing several candles, she then proceeded to light them," Happy now, we're stuck without any lights," she snapped.

Scotty then got up, following her into the kitchen, " What the hell has gotten into you Lil?""  
It was there that she shot him that ice queen look," I expected you to be more of a friend not someone who is determined to break up probably the best relationship, that I've even been in!"

Before she could even speak, Scottys mouth was on hers as she felt her head being lowered onto the counter; while he continued kissing her feverishly; before letting up. Lilly was now breathless, as he walked out of the kitchen.

Soon she came out before sitting back down, continuing to eat the rest of her meal," Who made the sweet potatoes with that marshmallow topping?", asked Scotty, noticing how Lilly was clearly enjoying eating the turkey," What did you put on that turkey Boss, Lil's seems to be really be liking it?"

Stillman chuckled," Just a few seasonings, by the way did you see a doctor yet Vera?"

" I should stick this where the sun doesn't shine on Doherty," he grumbled," He should be the one who gets a checkup, not me."

Everyone was in agreement with him, but it was Stillman who broke the news," Everyone now has to get one, I was going to wait."

Scotty chuckled," So that means that Lil might break the scales, with the amount of food she's eating," which had everyone at the table laughing.

" It's thanksgiving, like Vera over there didn't do any damange," seeing him sitting back in his chair; looking quite stuffed, " Like the boss had said, we are still a family. We've have a lot of good times together, so how about we share some good stories, instead of bickering."

Jefferies smiled," The best one was Lil catching Nick in the women's bathroom shaving, in his whity-tidys."

" They were boxerbriefs," added Vera, which made Kat wince," You like that don't you Miller."

Kat shot him a look," Does it look like I do, at least you hit that homerun for our team. So are good for something, just not everything."

" Enough," Stillman said, as Eddie now cut in," That Pete Doyle case was fate, or I wouldn't have met this gorgous detective here." Scotty chuckled, "You mean me right?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, " Yeah right."

While everyone continued sharing their own stories, Lilly felt her stomach starting to hurt. She knew that she eaten way too much, but besides that she wondered what on each had even made Scotty want to kiss her in a seductive way?

Sometime after this, Lilly had gone upstairs to lie down; after eating way too much. She had no clue this weekend was far from over.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Eddie went inside of the room, he sat down while he gently began rubbing her stomach. She groaned due to overeating," I think I ate too much."

He nodded, as he heard some odd sounds coming from her stomach, while making a face. Lilly breathed out gently," My stomach might be overloaded, why did I continue to eat?"

"Its thanksgiving Lilly, just relax. You want me to stay here with you?" seeing how she nodded. As he continued rubbing her stomach, she breathed out while enjoying this quiet time.

Across the hall, Kat walked in to see Vera sprawled out on the bed, "What the hell are you doing here, this is where I'm sleeping?"

Vera wagged his eyebrows at her," This is where I'm sleeping, your welcome to try and remove me."

Kat then went ahead grabbing one of his legs, while Vera continued chuckling," Oh come on Miller, is that all you can do?"

"I can do better if you weren't so fat!" seeing how he wouldn't budge," Damnit Vera, get the hell up!"

With another tug, she had ended up falling onto the bed, as Vera now began tickling her, " Stop it,", seeing how he was intrigued," Do not tell anyone, or I'll kill you!"

"Why you afraid, Miller? "He teased.

While another round of bickering ensued, Scotty was downstairs still cleaning up the mess. He knew that he didn't want to cause a fight between him and Eddie nor had wanted to see Lilly end up with a broken heart. If he broke up the relationship, she would be angry at him; which won't be a good thing. As Jefferies and Stillman continued playing poker, Scotty sighed deeply before hearing the sound of both Kat and Vera arguing.

Just then Scotty caught a glimpse of Lilly putting on her coat," I'm heading out for a walk."  
"You want me to come with you?"

With a wryly smile, Lilly nodded," Sure, I'd like that."

As the two snuck out, it had seemed to be a good thing. Besides Lilly knew that she needed to walk off, the huge dinner that she had consumed. She then noticed him smirking, "What?"

"Why are we walking in the rain, Lil?"

Lilly shook her head," Because I wanted to be with you," as she then took his hand, seeing the hesitation in his eyes," You're worried about what I'm going to do with Saccardo?"

"No," he sighed deeply," I don't know if I'm the right choice for you. What if this doesn't work out?"

Holding out her other hand, Lilly came to a decision," We'll shake on it, no hard feelings."

With a simple handshake, Scotty smiled before she then dragged him near where nobody could possible seeing. Out of the blue, she then felt his lips slowly touching hers, before she gave him; taking in each moment to savoir their kiss.

Pulling away, Lilly's lips curled into a smile," So how about we make this official. "

"Right after you gets rid of that scum bug Lil."

His eyes now darting into hers, "I love you Lil," capturing her lips for a second time; until a bright light blared them both. Vera chuckled," Rush and Valens making out, that's worth telling everybody."

Scotty then shot Nick at look, "So that the big jackass can separate us. You know what Doherty can do, speaking of which did you go for your physical yet?"

Vera groaned," You win."

Once back inside, the two then got changed, before Stillman called everyone downstairs, "Since there is only two rooms upstairs, we're going to have to decide who stays up there."

"Lilly and I will get the one of the room," Eddie said

Jefferies groaned, "Not so fast Saccardo, how about in all fairness Rush and Miller get the bedrooms. We guys can sleep down here."

Right away Vera made a face," No way, that I'm sleeping down here especially with will close by. He snores."

Jefferies shot him a look," I do not; you're the one who does. Wakes up the whole damn house."

"Ever think of getting married?" Scotty chuckled," You two basically squabble like married couple."

At that point, Vera went on a tantrum kicking anything in sight, as both Kat and Lilly each exchanged looks at one another. Later on that night, just as Scotty was going to open a window, Vera immediately blocked him, "No way am I freezing my ass off."

"You need the windows open for fresh air, I can't breathe."  
" Then deal with it, Scotty. The fact remains that this window remains shut!" just as Eddie opened up a window," I'm with Valens here, but your starting to sound like Lilly. She absolutely makes a big deal if I crack open a window at night."

Around 10pm, Scotty opened the door to Lilly's room," Lil you awake?"

"Yeah, Saccardo asleep?"

"He's outside, probably can't due to Vera and Jeffries's constant bickering," as he came closer. Lilly then proceeded to pull him down ward, while things slowly heated up quickly. Downstairs, Eddie was having a bad time falling asleep. One was due to Vera; the second was due to Stillman headphones blaring with a taped sports game.

During the middle of the night, as Scotty went towards the window, he then heard Lilly speak, "Don't you dare open the window, Scotty!"

"C'mon Lil, it's hot in here."

Lilly groaned," I'm cold, please come back to bed," as Scotty got back into bed before holding her close.

By the next morning, Kat had awakened to find that she had been sleeping on the chest of Nick Vera. She immediately screamed, "What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Indeed today would be another promising or no so promising one. Yet there was more to come before this Thanksgiving weekend was over.


	4. Chapter 4

As the rain continued beating down on the windows, Lilly for the first time felt good. Not because she had incredible sex just last night, but she actually was starting to feel a bit more relaxed. Scotty had gone back downstairs, to avoid them both being caught. Just then she got up and dressed before opening her door, upon hearing a bit of an argument; Lilly pushed the door opened.

Right in out in front of her were Kat and Vera having sex, "Whoa!"

"Get out Rush!" Nick yelled.

Closing the door behind, Lilly's face turned a beet red, as she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Being clumsy in the morning, Vera pulled back the shower curtain to reveal a very naked Rush. In fact he was also naked, which aided in her yelled," DAMN IT VERA, GET THE HELL OUT!"

"Shh Rush, you don't have to be so loud," he said, before closing the door shut. Inside the shower, Lilly winced upon knowing now that she had seen him naked. Out in the hallway, Vera accidently spooked Jefferies who had worsen reaction, "Will you put on some damn clothes Nick!"

Five minutes later, Lilly came out wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. She felt alive again yet it was only 6am, too early to do anything. Upon crawling back into bed, Lilly once again fell asleep.

By 8am, she went downstairs for a cup of hot coffee; only to find both Jefferies and Stillman still very much asleep.

"Where's Scotty and Saccardo?" she whispered to Kat.

"Downstairs, they had an argument over something; the boss made them both sleep down there."

The two women each shared a smile," That could get very interesting, so where's prince charming?"

Kat groaned," I can't believe I even had sex with that freak, although I have to say that he wasn't so bad, "before realizing what she had just said.

Very slowly everyone had started waking up. Eddie was the last to get up, as both he and Lilly shared a small kiss, "You sleep alright?"

"For the most part yeah, until Vera walked in on me while I was taking a shower."

Stillman's eyebrows went up high, "You walked in on Lil?"

Vera shrugged," Not that that actually went, I think Rush kind of liked that."  
"Liked not exactly since you just happened to walk in on me naked, "shooting him a look, "Did you ever hear of knocking, or even heard the shower running?"

Anyhow Kat was still very much disgusted even as everyone sat down for breakfast. Stillman had run out earlier for some bagels. Coincidently, Kat and Vera reached for the bagel at the same time, "Oh no you don't. That bagel is mine."

Just as Saccardo now had snatched it away, as the two exchanged glances.

"I wanted that bagel," pouted Vera, before crossing his arms, as everyone now glared at him.

"Can you ever stop acting like such a baby," Kat said," You want a bagel, here have mine," slamming the bagel down on the plate, "Now shut up!"

For awhile everything was going peacefully, until Vera spoke again," Hey boss, did you happen to pick up any lotto tickets?"

"No Nick I didn't, just eat your bagel," Stillman said, still trying to wake up at bit.

"Lotto's up this week," he grumbled," Best chance of us winning."

"I'm in," Lilly said, "Could use a vacation," seeing everyone at the table blinking at her," What, I need a vacation?"

Scotty chuckled, as everyone else continued eating. Shortly after eating breakfast, Lilly walked into the kitchen to see Kat and Vera kissing. From behind her, Eddie stood there smirking, "That's a first," snapping a picture of the two.

Kat instantly saw the flash as she looked up to see half of the squad standing there. Scotty chucked, "So that's why I heard last night? seeing the horror on Lilly's face, " While I was in the bathroom."

Looking over at the blonde, Kat then spoke, "While you boys continue to piss each other off, Lil and I will be upstairs."

Once there, both Lilly and Kat sat together inside of one of the rooms, "I'm glad that there are two of us, otherwise I would have already murdered Vera."

Lilly smiled," I guess this hasn't been the worst thanksgiving weekend after all, what is it with you and Nick. It's obvious that you two have had sex, just saying."

This made Kat groan," Ugh, how I even remotely had sex with him is beyond me. How Vera even had landed up in my bed is another mystery."

Downstairs Vera was getting a big edgy while trying playing a board game. Since there wasn't anything else to do, the four of them settled to play. While in the middle Vera then grumbled," This is worse than catching Rush in the shower this morning."  
Eddie looked up," You and Lil took a shower together?"

"No I accidently walked in, I was tired. Pulled back the curtain and Rush was naked."

Jefferies grinned in amusement," I'm sure that you got and eyeful of her body."

Vera groaned," Yeah, and earful. Rush screamed at me, didn't help that I was naked as well."

Scotty almost choked on his own saliva," Wait a minute, why were you even naked in the first place?"

When he didn't answer all the men looked at him," Alright, this doesn't leave the table. Miller and I have sex last night; I somehow landed up in her bed. Don't ask me, she was wild; I mean very wild."

Eddie grunted but didn't go into any details about Lilly; neither did Scotty for that matter. They both knew what would happen to them, if Lilly had ever found out.

Upstairs, Kat was making them both some martini's," To us, the only girls of homicide."

After both clinking their glasses, Lilly knew that she needed this drink, badly, "I kind of slept with Scotty, weird right? The problem is that I still love Saccardo, losing him would be a good thing."

Kat smiled, "So how was Valens?"  
" The truth," as she whispered into her ear. Kat's eyes grew bigger," So you're saying that Saccardo's better in bed?"

Seeing Lilly nodded while laughing, "I can't believe that I'm telling you this," as the two heard a series of yells coming from the bathroom. Poking their heads out, they heard Saccardo yelled at Vera, "Don't you knock, I'm showering first."

"No way," as Kat now slinked forward," Excuse me boys, but I think I need to shower, "turning towards Vera, "AND NOW EVEN THINK OF COMING IN HERE!" slamming the door behind.

Vera groaned," You had to Miller," seeing Lilly closing the bedroom door behind. Turning towards the two other men, he shot him each a look," How about we bet?"

Scotty raised his eyebrows," A bet on using the bathroom, what are we in kindergarten?"

Once that Kat was out, Stillman cut in, then Jefferies after him. Scotty soon had followed before Saccardo," Sorry man, need to get clean."

However once the bathroom was available, Vera slammed the door. While everyone else was relaxing, there was another problem; there was only one bathroom that was available. The other was still in the process of being renovated.

Just then Vera came running down naked," We're all out of bar soap."

"Put some pants on," Jefferies exclaimed.

Kat winced as Lilly continued looking away, before hearing Vera barreling back upstairs and the bathroom door shutting again. A minute later, the door opened, as Kat darted upstairs, throwing him a towel," HERE NOW GET IN THE BATHROOM!"

Indeed the day wasn't over yet…


	5. Chapter 5

If this wasn't enough, Lilly was in bed resting her eyes, while trying to get rid of this horrible headache. It didn't help that she was hearing another series of fights escalating between Kat and Vera. Just then Scotty came in, holding two Tylenol pills in his hand, "Take these, it will make you feel better," as he then handed her a glass of water.

Just after taking the pills, Lilly's head rested back onto the pillow," Thanks."

"You have to make up your mind Lil, if you want us to be together. We can't keep sneaking around, Saccardo's is bound to find out," he said," Just let him down easy."

That's when Lilly's head shot up from the pillow," Easy, I cheated on him Scotty with you. He's not going to like that one bit. Look it was bad enough that we slept together while our whole squad was downstairs, who knows who heard us?"

Scotty gently brushed a tendril of hair away from her hair, "Nobody did, except for me," kissing her forehead," When I came down Saccardo was asleep in the basement, the boss was up though."

Upon hearing that didn't quite help with the situation," You mean the boss heard us, doing that?"

He sighed," Stillman heard something asked me if you were alright."

Lilly knew that her boss had her moans and possibly her climaxing in pleasure, but wasn't so sure," Great, just great," before seeing that Scotty was in fact; teasing her," Damn it Scotty, I hate you," throwing a pillow at him.

As he began spreading her legs, she looked up," What are you doing?"

"Making you feel better," he answered...

In the next room, Vera was in the middle of rubbing Kat's back, until he heard the sound of a woman moaning, "Is that Rush?", he asked.

Kat grabbed his hand, "Don't you dare even walk in!" while feeling Nick nibbling at her neck," I'm not a some piece of corn Vera."  
"No but you do taste sweet," he breathed," I love you Kat." he hearing the sounds of Lilly moaning louder from the other side of the wall. The two then silently exchanged looks, but had no clue was about to erupt soon.

Downstairs, Jefferies found something," I think I may know who this belongs to," he said holding up a circular elastic hair thingy," The only one who wears their hair in a ponytail, so where is Lil?"

Saccardo looked up from texting someone," Avoiding me, she has every right to. I've been cheating on her a lot recently," as he then got up, only to now realize what Scotty was missing as well. Jefferies had already suspected something but didn't keep his own theories to himself, "I think I may know what's going on."

It had only taken just a little push to reveal, Scotty and Lilly having extremely hot sex. They all caught her just as she was in the middle of climaxing. When her eyes open she froze, seeing Saccardo, Jefferies, Stillman and Vera all standing there.

Scotty immediately covered himself up, as Lilly did the same.

Saccardo's face was extremely pissed," Get out Valens!" he yelled!

Scotty turned," No way Saccardo, not after you cheated on her," which was a fact that Lilly didn't know about," Is that true?"

"As true as apple pie," Quipped Vera, as Kat then pulled him back into the next room.

Utterly now embarrassed, Lilly's face turned into her ice queen one," Get out all of you, including you Scotty!!!"

After everyone had left, Lilly was downright pissed as she quickly then got dressed. A moment of pleasure now had turned into a bad thing, until she came downstairs. Instantly Saccardo shot her a look," You want me to leave, I'll leave!" seeing the look on her face, "What you knew all this time about me stepping out on you?"

Lilly laughed softly, as the power came back on. Kat now glared at Vera, "You mean to tell me that all this time, you just turned off the power. When we actually had power Nick?"

He grinned, "It's the boss's idea to do this?"

Stillman now held up both of his hands," I did it to remind everyone that even with this Doherty problem, that we are a family and will always be one. That's what Thanksgiving is about; being thankful for what we all have. In the end we will always have each other." He then looked at Saccardo, "Nobody's leaving until tomorrow, but no more of this!"

When now the power back on, the guys immediately crowded in front of the tube. Inside the kitchen, Kat and Lilly each held up their martinis," To one bad Thanksgiving from Hell."

That caused Lilly to laugh," I think we all deserved one of the those, actually it wasn't too bad," as they both walked out into the living room,' so I hear that your inviting Doherty to the Christmas party this year?"

Beer came immediately spitting out of Stillman mouth, before seeing the smile on Lilly's face," Don't do that again Lil," he coughed," I am planning to have all of us back here at Christmas time."

Everyone looked over at him, however everyone had plans. Already Stillman was still planning the office party," Someone has to play Santa."

Vera immediately was getting angry, as Kat held his hand, "No way boss, I may be fat but there's no way that I'm walking around being that jolly!!"

"Because you do that every day, right Nick," Jefferies said jokingly.

Vera nodded before catching on," Seriously I'm not boss, find someone else," looking right at Jefferies whom immediately declined. Upon handing out numbers, Vera had won, as Kat cracked up laughing.

Stillman once again held up both of his hands," Lil and Kat can be his assistants, but everyone else has to dress up and still come here for both Christmas and New Year's eve; no excuses."

Once that everyone had settled down, Eddie came outside to find Lilly sitting out there," I'm sorry, I didn't actually cheat on you."  
" I know, neat trick right," as they both had smiled," Maybe it's better that we had remained friends, works out much better."

Eddie nodded," This is the weirdest thanksgiving, " as the sound the window shattering was now heard, as Jefferies and Vera got into another heated discussion," That's going to cost big."

Being that today was the last night that they were going to spend here, Lilly knew that things were starting to wind down or were they??


	6. Chapter 6

While Stillman was making dinner for the squad, everyone was seated around the tube. Although now both Lilly and Eddie were arguing over a show," Leave it alone, I like Will and Grace."

" No way Rush, The X-files marathon is on," he said while flipping the channel, before Scotty then grabbed the remote away, before turning it back to the show that Lilly was watching," Anything's better than watching some blood-sucking alien."

Eddie shot him a look," It's much better than this soap opera," as he then turned the channel back," Or I could put on a musical just for you Rush."

Lilly cringed, "Alright, you win Saccardo. Just shut up now!" while seeing something gross on the TV," Ugh, how can you watch this. At least what I was watching was descent and funny," while resting her head down on Scotty's shoulder.

Just then Jefferies took a seat," You ever watch anything else but this, there are newer shows out there. C'mon do we really need to see this, we all know that the smoking man is behind all of this," referring to the episode. Even both Vera and Kat agreed, but soon there was yet another heated discussion on the x-files.

Upon getting up, Lilly went into the kitchen seeing how something was burning in the oven. Upon pulling it out, she saw that dinner wasn't ruined. Stillman sighed deeply, "Sorry just that my mind's been on this whole work thing."

Glancing over at this phone, Lilly smiled, "That your girl, Boss?"

Stillman nodded," Yeah, her name's Alice, I've been dating for three weeks now. A bit younger than me, but It beats being alone."

"The meat doesn't look burned, just the bottom of the pan, "she said while placing the meat onto the cutting board," Let me take over Boss."

He then went outside," Nick set the table, now!"

Vera groaned as he then got up, while in the middle of setting the table, he heard Scotty making a comment," That's how you fold a napkin?"

"Yeah, that a problem Scotty?"

Scotty shook his head, "It's supposed to go like this," as he then proceeded to fold one over," Your mother didn't teach you the proper way?"

"Will you ladies stop your bickering," Eddie commented," I can't hear what's going on, who cares if the napkin is folded a certain way."

Both Scotty and Vera started mumbling to themselves, as Lilly came out with the plates, "Hey Lil is that proper way to fold a napkin?"

Lilly shook her head, "This isn't a formal dinner Vera, Just fold them already," handing Scotty the glasses," Just behave you two."

When dinner was finally being served, Vera immediately was pouring lots of gravy onto his meat. He didn't notice that Lilly was looking oddly at him, "You have enough there, or do you want a straw to suck it up with?"

Looking down at his gravy filled plate, Vera grumbled," No thanks Rush, pass me some potatoes," just as Kat had managed to slopped them, "Here, better yet why don't you take the whole damn bowl!"

"Gee thanks Miller, while you're at it, will you pass me some corn?"

Kat groaned, "Hell no, get it your own damn self!!"

Except for this moment, things had seemed to be much better except for Saccardo's lame jokes. Just then Vera starting choking on something, as Jefferies started to perform the Heimlich maneuver on him. Until the food came shooting out of Vera's mouth.

"Can't you just eat without talking?" Kat said

Taking a sip of water, Vera breathed out harder, "My heart's pounding, and I never felt it beat that fast before."

Scotty chuckled in amusement, "A heart is suppose to beat Nick, better get out there and exercise a bit."

Vera groaned, "No thanks Scotty," as he turned towards Kat," I thought that would have saved my life, I guess not."

After dinner, everyone continued sitting around the table talking about work. Vera continued groaning," No way am I getting a physical, while doesn't that head job get one?"

Stallman even chuckled," Just does it, to shut him up. I don't need the pencil-pusher in my face."

Just then Lilly looked over at Scotty, "So whatever happened to Frankie?"  
He glanced back at her," I don't care, I have you now."

"For the next few days, she'll be right back to Saccardo," Vera quipped, "Just watch, you'll be with another girl soon enough."

Scotty took a hold of Lilly's hand, "Keep on thinking that Nick, just to tell you nothing will ever come of you and Miller. That's already a doomed relationship."

"No kidding," As Kat frowned at him, "What do you mean by that, you're the one who slept in my bed in the first place?"

Saccade grinning, while everyone else seemed to be very amused by this. Just then both Kat and Vera went into another room to fight, "Give them ten minutes.""

"For what, I may ask," Lilly said, "This right here is normal, they banter like this all the time. But then again you don't work in this squad."

Although by now, Lilly was indeed on her forth glass of wine. She usually never drank like this, but this was the exception. With all this chassis going around, Stillman then put his foot down, "Enough already, let's just clean this up and decide on where everyone is sleeping."

Kat already made up her mind, "I'm sleeping upstairs," turning towards Vera, "If you so much as happen to come into my room, I will kill you."

"Alright, Nick, Scotty, Will, and Saccardo will share the beds downstairs. The girls will sleep on the couches, while I will sleep upstairs."

Lilly made a face, "I don't sleep well on couches," Looking around to see that everyone was looking directly at her," What I don't?"

"Just deal with it for tonight Lil, you too Kat."

Once that the covers had been changed, and the bags brought down; Scotty groaned as he looked at Lilly," See you in the morning."

"Yeah, sleep tight," she said before feeling him squeezing her hand gently.

Downstairs, there were two beds, a cot and sleeping bags as the four men each blinked at one another. Jefferies knew what Vera was about to do, "Cool it Nick, alright, I'll take one of the beds you three decide rationally who is sleeping where; one more thing nobody opens the window got it?"

Saccardo immediately sat down on the other bed," I hate cots and sleeping on the floor."

"Oh boo who, get off the bed Saccardo? It's mine."

Jefferies sighed, "Alright, Nick you get the cot, Valens on the floor. I don't need to hear anyone of your squabbling!"

During the night, Vera was snoring extremely loud. While Jefferies chuckled softly in his sleep, causing both Scotty and Saccardo to wake up. They both groaned, before turning over onto the other side; just hoping to get some sleep.

Upstairs, both Lilly and Kat were each in a deep sleep, until they each heard a loud series of squabbling coming from downstairs. They both each looked at one another," Just go back to sleep Lil, I'm not about to get up and stop this."

Lilly yawned before they both went back to sleep.

Downstairs, things were worsening by the minute. As Vera purposely tossed and turned, since the cot springs were extremely noisy," I can't sleep," he mumbled.

"Will you just stop up Nick, "Jefferies groaned, "Someone please shut the damn window already, it's freezing in here?"

Vera wasn't about to stop there," Someone has to trade with me, I can't sleep, I can't think."

Eddie groaned," I can't either with Valens next to me snoring up a storm."

"I heard that Saccardo, you also snore. How about these, just deal with It Nick, think that Lil and Kat really are happy sleeping on that couch. They ain't."

Jefferies then turned over, "Can everyone please just go to sleep?"  
Vera continued tossing and turning, which was still getting on everyone's case. Though by morning, none of the men had slept well. While everyone was packing up to leave, Scotty was standing by the side of Lilly's car, as the two continued kissing one another.

The two then jumped a bit upon hearing a loud honking as Saccardo drove away with a black eye, " I wonder who did that to him?," Lilly asked while little gazing into Scotty's chocolate eyes.

When everyone had gotten back from the thanksgiving vacation from hell, Stillman now came out of his office, "So is everyone still coming for Christmas?" as he now heard everyone groaning loudly.

The end...

Stay tuned for the Christmas sequel, featuring more L/S moments on the way. No Saccardo will not be in the next one...


End file.
